Imperial Guard
"Men, we are the first, last and often the only line of defence the Imperium has against what is out there. You and that fine piece of Imperial weaponry you hold in your hands is all that is keeping humanity alive. Most of you will probably not live to see your second year in the Guard and most most of you will probably never see your homeworlds again, but I can guarantee you that when you do fall, with a prayer to most high and mightly God-Emperor on your lips, you will have earned the right to call yourself a man!" - Staff Sergeant Vermak, 12th Cadian Shock Regiment The '''Imperial Guard '''is the largest millitary force of the Imperium of Man and also serves as the Imperium's first line of defence the myriad threats which threaten the existence of the human race in the late 41st Millennium. It is comprised of countless billions of men and women -- hundreds of thousands of different regiments, supported by a vast array of light and heavy armoured vehicles that provide the Guard's primary offensive punch. They are usually the first Imperial force to respond to a threat if a planet's Planetary Defence Force (PDF) fails to suppress it. They also garrison major locations of strategic or cultural interest to the Imperium and are often found in defensive roles. The Imperial Guard is often referred to as the "Sledgehammer of the Emperor"; the sheer amount of force that the Imperial Guard can bring to bear on the enemy is devastating, but is not as direct or as precise as their Space Marine allies, who are described as the "Scalpel of the Emperor." There is no universal uniform or regimental command hierarchy in the Imperial Guard, although it is compulsory for every regiment to have at least one Commissar to maintain the discipline and morale of the men while watching for any signs of corruption or taint in the ranks. However, it is worth noting that a number of worlds copy the uniform used by the regiments of the Cadian Shock Troops, who are viewed as being the most effective of the Imperial Guard's infantry units. The main tactic of the Imperial Guard is to overwhelm the enemy with their endless numbers, while at the same time hammer them into submission with devastating artillery and crush them with powerful main battle tanks. Armor The Imperial Guard being a army have tanks ranging from Armoured Personal Carriers to Main Battle Tanks like the Leman Russ Main Battle Tank to heavy tanks Malcador Heavy Tank to super heavy Tanks like the Baneblade. Fast Attack #Banewolf - Is used only if complete destruction of the opposition is warranted. #Chimera APC - Capable of transporting twelve Guardsmen, the hull is used in many other tanks. #Devildog - Like the Hellhound but is armed with a Metla Cannon in the turret. #Hellhound - Based on the Chirmera chassis but has has a Flamer in the turret. #Rough Rider Cavalry - Rough Riders are specialist horse warriors who are recruited from Feral Worlds where nomadic clans and warriors horse-lodges have perfected the art traditional clavary techniques though years of bloodshed. #Scout Sentinel - Walkers, are used for recon, protecting flanks or doing hit and run attacks. #Armoured Sentinel - Are heavily armoured then the Scout Sentinel, are able to take out tanks. #Valkyrie - A VTOL gunship and troop tansporter. #Vendetta - A variant of the Valkyrie, still able to carry troops, is made for killing armor. Heavy Armoured Support #Destroyer Tank Hunter - Once a common sight but now a relic. Are based on the Leman Russ chassis. #Hydra Flak Tank - Is a moblie AA gun on a Chimera chassis. #Leman Russ Main Battle Tank - The standard Main Battle Tank, many different variants of it are in use. #Leman Russ Conqueror - A uncommon variant of the Leman Russ MBT, has a Conqueror Cannon in place of the Battle Cannon. #Leman Russ Demoliser - A variant of the Leman Russ MBT, has a Demoliser Cannon in place of the Battle Cannon. #Leman Russ Eradicator - A variant of the Leman Russ MBT, has a Eradicator Nova Cannon in place of the Battle Cannon. #Leman Russ Executioner - A variant of the Leman Russ MBT, has a Plasma Destroyer in place of the Battle Cannon. #Leman Russ Exterminator - A variant of the Leman Russ MBT, has a Twin-Linked Autocannons in place of the Battle Cannon. #Leman Russ Punisher - A variant of the Leman Russ MBT, has a Punisher Gatling Cannon in place of the Battle Cannon which is a rare sight. #Leman Russ Vanquisher - A variant of the Leman Russ MBT, a Vanquisher Cannon in place of the Battle Cannon, which is a perfect Anti-Tank weapon. Artillery Support "Infantry win firefights, tanks win battles, artillery win wars." - Old saying amongst Imperial Guard artillery officers. #Basilisk - One of the longest range Artillery guns in the Galaxy, is based on the Cimera chassis. #Colossus - A siege mortar. #Death Strike - A massive missile launcher, fires a huge range of missiles. #Griffon - A self-propelled heavy mortar. Based on a Chimera chassis, this cheap artillery option is very effective. #Medusa - A siege gun, is made to crack open enemy bunkers or blast a breach into a enemy fortress. Are a rare sight. Super-heavy tanks The super-heavy tanks are the Imperial Guards Land Raider but can't carry troops. #Baneblade - Is the primary super-heavy tank, and one of the largest and oldest armoured fighting vehicles. #Hellhammer - Is a variant of the Baneblade, has it's cannon replaced with a Hellhammer Cannon. #Stormhammer - Is a extremely rare Baneblade variant which resembles the ancient Fellblade super-heavy tank used by Space Marine Legions during the Great Crusade. #Shadowsword - Is the sister tank of the more common Baneblade, is used to take out Titans. #Banesword - Is a variant of the older and more common Shadowsword, is able to be used for more then taking out enemy Titans. Category:Military